


Test Subject 7A2

by Nununununu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ball clamps, Bargaining, Crimes & Criminals, Dehumanization, Dildos, Don't copy to another site, Dystopia, Edging, Electric shocks as punishment, Erotic Electrostimulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Leashes, Mad Scientists, Naked Male Clothed Female, Object Insertion, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Rape, Research, Restraints, Robot Assistant, Shaving, Sounding, Spanking, Worldbuilding, hole spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “You’ve been transferred here from Prison Z as part of your punishment detail. When I have concluded all possible research on you, you will be returned.”It doesn't matter if this isn't true. All that's important is her work.
Relationships: Mad Scientist/Man Sentenced to be Her Test Subject, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 211
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Test Subject 7A2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BangingGardensOfBabylon (ShangriLad)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShangriLad/gifts).



> For BangingGardensOfBabylon (ShangriLad). I loved your idea of society as a whole being 'mad' for your prompt for this pairing and found it really interesting to explore the POV of a 'mad' scientist therefore viewed (and certaintly viewing herself) as 'normal' :)
> 
> (Originally posted 05/07; updated for author reveals)

On day 01 of 07 at 0700 hours, subject 7A2 is wheeled into the lab. Rosa waits as the delivery staff remove it from its packaging, place it within the open vertical examination cabinet she has waiting, and fasten it into place with the restraints.

“Use this if he gives you any trouble,” One of them says, placing a small remote on one of her work tables when Rosa makes no move to take it given she has a whole collection of them in a drawer, leftover from previous subjects. She scrawls her signature on the form she’s passed, gaze remaining on the test subject all the while – it’s been sedated for the journey and is just coming around.

Rosa keeps her hands folded neatly in her lap despite her anticipation. It’s been a while since subject 7A1 reached the end of its use and was returned to the prison facility. This one looks promising on first glance, although she knows better than to assume.

“Hmm…” Its eyelashes flutter, “Where am I?”

It can speak, then. The nodes on Rosa’s left temple glow as she opens a new file to record this preliminary data. Her desktop holo is crowded with her notes – she’s long been intending to sort them into folders, but there are always more pressing things to do.

Such as now.

“ _Lab 143B, government building 1827, City 10_ ,” The computer voice Rosa programmed to speak for her replies – so much faster than bothering to speak herself when she can just _think_ it. “ _You’ve been transferred here from Prison Z as part of your punishment detail. When I have concluded all possible research on you, you will be returned._ ”

Probably. Her team transfer subjects between them fairly often; there’s always a project someone is working on that requires further testing. 7A1 had been there for approaching eight years.

“O-oh, okay,” Pulling seemingly automatically at the restraints, 7A2 is looking around the lab, taking in the metal work surfaces, the examination tables, the cabinets similar to its own, the grey tiles underfoot with the drain in the centre for ease of washing the room down, “The judge did say something about –”

“ _Enough talking,_ ” Some of the subjects arrive at the lab gagged or otherwise silenced, which Rosa is starting to think might be advantageous. Although she does find vocal exclamations can be an interesting addition when it comes to grading results – woefully imprecise, of course, but the discrepancy between what is said and what the body feels and how it responds can be intriguing.

Rather than gag 7A2 yet, she therefore just presses the remote. 7A2 stiffens at once, limbs extending out as far as the restraints allow, torso shaking, issuing a stifled cry.

She isn’t unnecessarily cruel – she shuts the remote off.

The lab is quiet afterwards, except for the sound of 7A2’s panting.

“A shock, isn’t it,” Rosa says with her own voice simply for the love of the pun. Approaching the cabinet, she presses a button on its control panel to release the restraints, “ _Take off your clothes_.”

“I – I could run,” Panting slightly, hair falling in its eyes, 7A2 shoots a wild look at the door on the other side of the lab.

“ _You are welcome to try,_ ” Rosa sends a mental command to her assistant, watching the way 7A2’s eyes widen as Bob unfolds from his box.

While computing isn’t her area of expertise, far more interested in the human body, Bob is nonetheless impressive. Metal feet clanking against the tiles, he looms over 7A2, taking hold of the subject’s arm above the elbow, compelling it to step forwards.

“Strip the test subject,” Rosa uses her own voice again, this being an order she enjoys giving, and sips at her half cold cup of coffee as 7A2 puts up a futile amount of initial resistance to Bob’s implacable ministrations, perhaps possessing some sort of irrational attachment to the prison uniform.

After all, the lab is not cold.

“Please,” 7A2 glances over at her a little wildly when Bob removes its trousers, “At least let me keep my underwear on.”

“ _Fine,_ ” Rosa sends the command to Bob, who resultantly tugs the underwear brusquely down to tangle around the subject’s knees, just above the prison monitor and tracking cuff. She can’t help but chuckle a little, “ _That was what you meant, right?_ ”

“No, it really wasn’t,” 7A2 seems to think this is an acceptable answer, so Rosa thumbs the remote on again and watches it spasm in Bob’s unrelenting hold.

“ _Preferred pronouns?_ ” She demands when it’s done – for all some of her colleagues might consider that the penis flopping and bobbing around with the subject’s gyrations imply certain possibilities, her work is not based upon presumptions.

“A-ah – ahhh, he, him,” The subject gets out when it’s sagging in Bob’s grip, Rosa’s thumb easing up, “Fred Hurley actually, and I –”

Rosa gives him a look.

“A-and you don’t care about my name,” Fred sags even further.

“ _Don’t be ridiculous,”_ Rosa adds the information to her initial notes, “ _Coffee?_ ”

Caught off guard, Fred starts to break out into a smile.

“ _I need you alert,_ ” Drawing close enough to touch, Rosa picks a rod up off the nearest work surface to lift up Fred’s limp shaft to examine the head, “ _You have not undergone chemical castration as part of your punishment.”_

It’s not a question. Fred’s cock is a decent length when limp – she gives it a few tugs to extend it further, watching it begin to flush and harden while he sucks in his breath.

“ _This is getting in the way,_ ” Frowning slightly, Rosa plucks at his pubic hair and then draws back, letting the half-hard cock fall down to slap Fred’s thigh, “ _Bob, shave it off._ ”

“No, don’t, I –” Fred puts up some resistance once more as Bob sees him returned to his restraints in the cabinet and produces a razor – old-fashioned, but sometimes it’s the simple things that get the job done. And the effect it tends to have on subjects is amusing.

Fred is no different – he flails, which Rosa always finds a nonsensical but curious reaction to being approached by a blade.

“No, no –” He glances over to where she is preparing his coffee, not a task she would bring herself to do normally but currently, with Bob otherwise engaged, needs must. His voice shakes, “Call it off! Can it even – is it even safe with a blade?”

“ _No,_ ” Rosa replies, because as advanced as Bob is, he has slipped up before. Issuing him a mental command to fall back, she pinches the bridge of her nose beneath her glasses and moves back over to Fred’s cabinet, “Still, what a little worrywart.” She watches Fred flush.

“I just – I just,” He holds his breath when Bob deposits the razor in her hand and, lifting his cock out of the way to one side, smears on a dollop of shaving cream and gets to work with the blade. Fred’s hairy, big all over and big in her grip, shaft thick even only half filled out, and she can feel blood pumping into it as she works. She’s so much smaller than him in contrast, but he quivers and quails as she knocks his feet apart to shave either side of his balls.

“ _And now for the delicate part,_ ” Grinning, Rosa inputs the command on the cabinet to lie it down horizontally, the sides folding away to transform it into an examination table, her subject already conveniently strapped on.

Bob has to hold Fred’s thighs open as she shaves his balls. He’s nicely hard when she’s done though and wiped him off with a damp cloth – not even a nick – and Rosa picks up the rod she’d used earlier, squeezes the head of his cock to open up the slit, and sinks the end of it a couple of inches within.

“W-w-what?” Having squeezed his eyes shut during the shaving, Fred opens them up quickly now. He begins to thrash, “No, what are you – what the hell are you -?”

“ _Preliminary testing_ ,” Rosa informs him and, angling his cock up to face the ceiling, lets the rod go. It sinks the rest of the way in, Fred huffing and squealing throughout, cock jerking in the effort to push it out again. Gravity returns it to its place, a little precome bubbling up as it disappears back within the slit.

“ _Too thin,_ ” Rosa concludes and replaces it with a thicker one, sipping Fred’s coffee absentmindedly as she does, twizzling the rod before popping on a little cap to keep it in place and giving the flushed head of his cock a pat, “ _Bob, leash?_ ” Shaking his head, Fred moans, “ _Oh hush, you’re embarrassing yourself,_ ” Selecting a clamp next, Rosa fastens it around his balls, snaps the leash Bob hands her onto it and commands the restraints to undo as she gives the leash a tug.

“A-ah,” Fred’s hands are shaking as he jerks upwards in response, his nipples pink and flushed, his belly trembling, smooth without its former trail of hair. She’s left him with his body hair intact elsewhere for the contrast, along with the messy hair on his head – she’ll have Bob hose him down later, before he’s put back in the cabinet at the end of the day’s tests.

There are some she’s already planning to leave running overnight, of course.

“ _Sit here and drink your coffee,_ ” Rosa leads Fred on uncertain feet across to the low bench she’s had installed in front of the lab’s largest mirror. His double take at the artificial phallus protruding from it is satisfying, as is the spike in his heart rate her notes record.

“Do I – Isn’t there somewhere else I could sit?”

His timewasting is becoming mildly irritating, although the majority of test subjects to come her way attempt such tactics. For comparison, Rosa therefore generally allows them.

“ _Bob –_ ” She motions for her assistant to sit Fred down and he pales, glancing at the phallus again and then Bob, and shuffles over to the former as best as he can given the leash.

“May I –” Fred swallows hard; she can see just how little he wants to display himself like this in front of the mirror in his gaze, “May I at least have some lube? Please. I’ll – Don’t make me do it without it. I’ll do it if you do.”

_“Set camera 4C behind mirror to record,_ ” Rosa instructs, just to watch his head swivel around in search of the others, and gives the leash a pull, _“Fred. I have no idea why you believe you have any space to bargain, but I am not cruel. If you insist on lubrication, you may have it –_ ”

“You – you said my name,” Biting his lip, Fred watches as Bob slicks the phallus.

“ _This time,”_ Rosa finishes and watches that sink in, “ _Hold onto the back of the chair and lean over._ ”

“W-why? No –” Fred knows the answer; Bob places metal hands on his back, pushes, and over he goes, presenting his ass to the room.

“ _This is what you asked for, isn’t it,_ ” Holding his ass cheeks open with one hand to reveal his hole, Rosa dabbles her fingers in the industrial sized pot of lube Bob holds out and inserts two. “ _I have no idea why you’re complaining. Bob, back to your box now._ ”

Beeping an affirmative, Bob goes.

“Because – because – this isn’t what I wanted!” Fred gasps as Rosa inserts two more, making no effort to ease him into it, aware that the tapered girth of the phallus will still provide no little stretch. Fred groans when Rosa lets go of his ass cheeks to reach her free hand around him and grab his cock, pumping it around the rod inside it until he’s pleading, pushing back against her fingers in his ass.

“Watch yourself in the mirror,” Rosa has gained all sorts of valuable data doing this with previous subjects. Brusquely releasing his cock when he nears orgasm, she rotates her fingers in his ass as he clings onto the back of the chair, leisurely fucking him, “I don’t know why you think what you want has anything to do with my research. Did you take into account what all those people wanted when you hurt them?”

“Oh – oh – ahh, no – I didn’t do it; I swear I didn’t; the judge just didn’t like me – I don’t want you to do this –” Fred can’t get the words out. His legs are shaking, “Don’t do this –”

“I think you’ll find you _did_ do it, just as I will do this now to you,” Her voice sweet, Rosa presses up against his prostate, other hand wrapping back around his cock as she resumes finger fucking him for another few minutes before nudging back against his prostate once he’s again on the edge, just to feel his cock jump and attempt to come, prevented by both the rod and her squeeze to the base of his shaft.

She’ll put a ring on him later. Maybe pierce his foreskin or the head of his cock so she can attach the leash like that, with no need for a clamp.

Maybe she’ll use the clamp as well anyway.

“ _I said watch yourself in t_ _he mirror,_ ” Dragging her fingers out of his ass, Rosa wipes them on the damp cloth and grabs his messy hair, pulling his head up so he has no choice but to close his eyes or watch. Fred squints at himself, looks away, looks at the reflection of his straining cock and clamped balls, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he groans.

He sits on the phallus though, after she’s shocked him for encouragement, and makes a sobbing noise around his cooling cup of coffee as she fastens the straps around his waist and ankles to keep him in place.

“Do I – do I at least get to eat something sometime?” Fred gasps when she removes the leash and clamp, and uncaps the head of his cock, the rod popping halfway out of his cock, thick with sticky precome. His slit winks and gapes after it, Rosa examining its looseness briefly before inserting a fresh rod a couple of sizes up.

“A nutritional supplement and protein shake will be provided by kitchen staff at 8.30,” This one is ridged with small bumps; Fred nearly spills his coffee as he half doubles over, heart racing. Just to further witness his reaction for her research’s sake, Rosa slides the rod in and out several times, twirling it, running her hand up the underside of his cock with each pass.

“Please – no – please – stop – let me come –” Cup lax in his hand, Fred is fucking himself on the phallus when she’s kept him from orgasming another three times.

“Make your mind up,” Rosa informs him as if it matters – she’s going to do what is required for her work either way. Still, she takes the cup from his slack fingers, sets it aside and dumps a handful of lubricant on his cock, working her hand rapidly at his shaft until he’s shoving himself down on the phallus, grinding against it, his face screwed up, although he keeps an eye partially opened on the mirror when she threatens to pause again when it shuts.

“Hah – hah – oh – no – hah – _no_ –” Fred all but chokes when she snatches her hand away again at the last moment and commands the phallus to retreat, leaving him overbalancing on the chair, his hole empty and loose without it.

“No?” For all their difference in size, he’s so weak-limbed with unwanted arousal Rosa has no trouble shoving him off the chair onto his knees on the floor, angling one of the lab’s many lamps to see inside his hole, adding a couple of notes to her already reasonably lengthy preliminary research, “I find it interesting that, for all you can’t seem to decide what you want – as if that is of any importance – you also have yet to say _please_.”

She spanks his exposed hole with the flat of her hand and he yowls. Spanks him until he’s scrabbling at the floor tiles with sweaty fingers, then grabs him by the hair again and slides all five fingers of her fist into his ass.

Pushes that bit further so it swallows up her knuckles as well as he makes the most interesting noise and sprays come all over the tiles, and a fair portion of the mirror as well.

Fred’s limp and trembling in the puddle of his own fluids when a knock at the lab door heralds the arrival of the kitchen staff with his breakfast, sitting up awkwardly to gobble it down.

“What – what happens now?” He enquires dubiously when Rosa has eaten her own coffee and croissant by the single window, having washed her hands.

“Why, we continue my research,” She glances from the city outside to the holo desktop displaying her notes, “It’s only 8.40 – we’ve the whole day ahead of us.”

“The _whole day_ ,” Fred seems to have some sort of problem with this. Funny that so many test subjects do, as if they’ve forgotten their crimes or, like Fred, convinced themselves they didn’t do them.

Judge and jury having said better, Rosa is only concerned with her research. She thumbs the remote to shock Fred into getting back to his feet, ready for the next experiment.

“S-surely this can’t go on _all day_ ,” he groans when she stops it just before he staggers back to his knees.

His cock is already half hard again – however he might protest the shocks, this part of his body doesn’t lie.

“Of course it can,” Rosa informs him, “It will.”

“Oh no – not there, not there –” Fred shudders when she peels the other end of the shocker off his thigh and attaches it to the base of his cock.

“On the contrary, ‘there’ is precisely where I require it,” Rosa shocks him like that, just a little at first and then stronger, just to see his reaction, Fred moaning and twitching in ever increasing unwanted arousal as she resumes the tests.


End file.
